Long time awaited
by Gingersmiles
Summary: Hermione and Fred realize their mutual feelings and embark on the ride of their lives. Complete and total smut.


Fred pov  
Fred was enjoying the sunshine as he lay on the grass outside of Hogwarts castle. No cares in the world he was thinking about how he could charm something to blow up the skirts on those cute Ravenclaw girls he saw earlier when he felt someone sit down next to him.  
"Hello Fred." Hermione said, acting unnaturally shy. She looked at him then ducked her head and swept a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Hi 'Mione what's up?" He drawled sleepily, having half dosed off thinking about the prank he and George would pull.

"Oh nothing much," she started and flicking her eyes to his, looked down again before resuming. "I-I just saw you out here and decided to come talk to you." She stammered out and glanced at him once more.

Fred looked at her surprised. It wasn't like they never talked to each other, quite the opposite really. Hermione often spent summers at the burrow and they would talk about stuff, some he didn't understand but he would pretend just to spend more time with her. He hadn't told anyone but George that he fancied her. Often times he'd wake up hard in the middle of the night thinking of her. How she was only a few walls away from him. He imagined she slept in a sexy little nightgown, no panties on. Sometimes he'd daydream about touching her and how he'd make her scream so loudly they'd hear her down in Hogsmead. He knew it would never happen because her and Ron were obviously going to get together eventually.  
Or not. Fred thought as he looked at Hermione's face. He finally realized what seemed so familiar about how she was acting. He looked around and sure enough he saw a familiar head of flaming long hair leaning against a tree, purposefully not looking his way. "Ahh, she likes me." He thought and gave her a wicked grin.  
"Well it's a good thing you're here. I was just thinking about you." He said and smiled wider when he saw her blush.  
"You-you were?" She asked him looking startled and a bit hopeful. He looked in her eyes and said the line he knew would make her insides turn to jelly.  
"Of course I was. Why wouldn't I be thinking of a hot girl like you? I'm so happy when I came back to the real world you were still next to me." He grinned flirtatiously as she blushed bright red and looked down at her lap.  
Her hands were clasped together and she looked surprised as she realized what he was hinting at. "Oh." Was all she said and her cheeks grew redder than they already were.  
Fred lifted her chin up to look in her eyes and whispered to her, "Oh's right." And he leaned back tugging Hermione down next to him. She was stiff for a moment but relaxed as he kept talking. He felt a little bad for teasing her but he couldn't help himself. She blushed so adorably and it made him think of what he could do to make her blush more.  
"I'm so glad you came over here 'Mione. I can't stop thinking about you. Your hair, your skin. Your lips." He brushed each softly in turn with his fingertips. He felt her whole body shudder against him and longed to touch more. "You can't know how torturous it is during summer when I think of how close you are to me, and during the school year." He moaned softly. "I know it would be so easy to take you into a closet or the room of requirement and do terrible things to you. It drives me nearly insane with longing." He stopped there as his breath caught in his throat. Just thinking of doing things to her was making the blood flow down and he tried, unsuccessfully, to calm down.

Hermione pov  
Hermione was surprised. She found herself walking over to Fred and planned on blurting out her secret when he all but admitted he was having wet dreams about her. She wasn't very experienced in anything remotely sexual but as he talked to her about how he wanted to do things to her she shivered and felt her stomach get all tingly. She lay touching Fred, the boy who she thought about and giggled over with Ginny. His arm was around her and she felt like every place he touched her was on fire. She could feel her skin getting all tingly down there and her breasts getting tight and she realized she was horny.  
She looked over at Fred when his voice caught in his throat and realized he had the same problem that she did. She summoned her courage and asked him a question.  
"Don't people go out on dates before they do this kind of stuff?" She asked him, solely meaning her being right beside him. He took it the wrong way and laughed sexily.  
"Does this mean that you're having some reservations with me having my way with you tonight?" He asked her, his voice deep and sultry.  
"No." She blurted out before she realized the meaning of her words. " I mean-" she tried again but was stopped by Fred's finger on her lips.  
"Shhh... It's alright to feel that way." He told her removing his arm from under her head and standing up in one smooth motion. "We know each other very well. I'll see you later 'Mione. Much later." He winked at her before walking down the hillside. She lay back down on the grass puzzling over his words to her.

Hermione stood up from the library table and gathered her homework. When she grabbed her books a tiny slip of paper fell on the ground. "Meet me by the room of requirement. F" was written in messy handwriting. Hermione's heart started pounding. She hurried out of the library and, walking as fast as she could, dashed up to the long hallway.

"He just wants to talk." She told herself unsuccessfully, not really sure she wanted to show Fred how idiotic she surely was in what he wanted to do. She'd had no practice of any sort whatsoever. Ginny had talked to her about some of it, and they'd discussed masterbation before but Hermione hadn't really gotten the nerve to try it on her own. Once you got to know Ginny she was a freak and not afraid to be-personal- with you. Hermione had sat there silently as Ginny showed her the toys she had stashed under her bed and how to use them. Ginny sure had fun with herself but regardless of how fun it looked Hermione always was scared of what would happen if she did it. She heard tales of this girl's make out session in a closet and that girl's orgasm but Hermione still didn't know what she should do.  
Finally her worries got cut off because she got pulled into a room by a certain ginger boy. He shut the door and grabbed her books from her hands, stacking them neatly on the ground. She barely had time to breathe before she was in his arms and his mouth was pressed on hers.  
His lips were soft and gentle against hers, slowly tasting her lips before gently pushing them apart. She felt just a hint of his tongue in her mouth and automatically responded in like, sliding her tongue along his. She felt him smile and then he started kissing her in earnest. His lips moved against hers and he nibbled softly on her bottom lip causing her to gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his soft ginger locks. He in turn slid his hands from her hips under her shirt and up. She gasped as she felt him slide his fingers under her bra and undo it. She stopped the kiss and broke away, walking over to sit on the bed she just noticed and slide her shaking fingers over the quilt covering it. She felt Fred sit behind her and cover her hand in his. She wanted him so bad, but she didn't want to show how incredibly unexperienced she was to him.

Fred pov  
Fred felt Hermione pull away and realized immediately he'd gone to fast. He knew she hadn't done anything like this before from talking to his little sister Ginny, who was anything but little now. He was the only family member she'd confided her little secret in and the topic of Hermione popped up every once and awhile.  
He walked slowly to the bed and sat behind Hermione. Her hand was shaking as she stroked the quilt and he held it in his. She froze and started to speak, "Fred I-"  
"Shh. I get it Hermione, you're new at this. I promise I'll take it slower from now on." Hermione groaned.  
"Don't get me wrong Fred, I really want you to fuck me," he gasped at her language and smiled at the new side of her. "I'm just really worried about what I should do. I've never done this before, you know." She said as she continued to stare at the faded quilt.  
Fred smiled. "It didn't seem like that earlier 'Mione. You're a natural, and if there's anything you're worried about tell me and I'll walk you through it. Okay?" He asked and could see her physically relax.  
"Okay." She said and he smiled, leaning forward.

Hermione pov  
She could feel his breath on her neck and told herself to relax. She'd just admitted that she wanted him to fuck her and she cringed mentally but all that went away when she felt his mouth on her neck. He started kissing then sucking on it and it gave her the queerest shivers. She let out a little moan and Fred chuckled. A sliver of doubt shot through her mind but disappeared when Fred kept going. His hands strayed up once more but this time she leapt on instinct and unbuttoned her shirt herself, leaving her bra for Fred. He tossed it on the ground and slowly slid his hands on her breasts. He traced around her nipples, which were hard, and pinched them ever so softly. She squeaked and Fred chuckled again, which pushed his body up against her back. He'd lost his shirt sometime before and she could feel his dick against her back. She moved before she knew what she was doing and ground her butt into his hips. He froze in surprise but made a little groaning noise when she did it and that was all she needed. Hermione turned around until she was straddling him and gyrated her hips against his. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled herself against him even more. Fred groaned again and pulled her against himself. Hermione could feel his rock hard member rubbing on her and then all of a sudden she felt a shot of pleasure from her vagina. She gasped and stopped moving which gave Fred the ability to discard his pants on the floor. He asked if she was okay to which she replied, "completely." Fred, guessing what had happened, moved Hermione up on the bed and pulled off her bottoms. He gently spread her thighs apart and brushed her clit. She felt that same shot of pleasure and groaned slightly, her hips thrusting up.

Fred pov  
Fred smiled and rubbed harder, Hermione's back arched up and she let out a louder moan. He slowly stuck his finger into her and rubbed as her breathing got heavier. He pulled it out again and stuck two fingers in, slowly thrusting them in farther as he rubbed her clit. He put in another finger and worked up the speed making her thrust into him harder and faster. She was dribbling all over his hand and making the cutest little moans when he decided to stop. She gasped when he stopped and lay there panting while he positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her breasts and then lowered his dick into her. He moved slowly and carefully, pausing when he felt a barrier and looked into her eyes. Hermione nodded and he pushed. Fred heard her let out a whimper and saw the tears in her eyes as he made it all the way in. He gathered her in his arms and kissed and stroked her to help ease the pain. Fred planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead and waited.  
He felt her take a deep breath, slide her fingers in his hair and she paused before saying, "Okay, I'm ready." He slid his hands down to her butt and squeezed then slowly started to pull out and push back in. He smiled when he heard her gasp and felt her hands tighten in his hair. He picked up the pace, his hips thrusting faster and faster as she moaned and responded in like. He felt pressure in his balls and knew he would climax soon. He gave one final thrust, shoving his dick in harder and farther then he had before and came to the sound of Hermione moaning. His body twitched and gave little shudders as he eased back. He could hear Hermione gasping and he slid his fingers between her legs. Her breathing picked up as he gently stroked then pushed her legs open, replacing his fingers with his tongue. Fred heard her squeak with surprise and he smiled against her.

Hermione pov  
Fred was rocking Hermione's world. Literally. After he pushed in that first time he held nothing back. She moaned in pleasure as he picked up speed, doing things to her she'd never felt before. Her back was arched and she was breathing hard as he gave one final thrust and then stopped. He touched her again and she felt extreme pleasure but that quickly stopped. She was confused for a second but then she felt something wet stroke her clit. She looked down and realized it was his tongue and then the next moment started writhing in pleasure. She balled her hands in his hair, keeping his head in place as she bucked her hips. She felt amazing and couldn't control her motions, all she wanted was more. All of a sudden she felt something even more amazing then before. Fred drove her to the edge and she climaxed, squirting all over as she screamed, "Oh Fred yes!" She lay in a gasping heap, sweat covering her as she came down from the high. Fred lay back down next to her and smiled that sultry smile.  
"So you enjoyed it then?" He asked, his lips moving against her neck. She felt his fingers trace circles on her breasts and she couldn't catch her breath. Fred's hand froze and she groaned.  
"Don't stop." She said and lightly slapped him, blushing as he laughed.  
"I've found a rough one then." He replied playfully and moved his fingers once more. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him. Who knew that she could feel this way? Suddenly she felt a twinge of fear in her stomach.  
"You liked it right?" She blurted out, self consciousness once more flooding her brain.  
Fred kissed her cheek and she felt his reply. "I loved it." She sighed contently and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.


End file.
